


Q&A With some OC's

by Fandima, zWolfie_YT



Category: Original Work
Genre: CarlisKatsu'sparoleofficer, Multi, Original Character(s), Q&A, TheirinCollegeatthispoint, Therewillbedepressioninthis, Therewillbemanybarfightsanddrunkencharacters, Thisisreallydumb, WhyamIdoingthisagain?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandima/pseuds/Fandima, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zWolfie_YT/pseuds/zWolfie_YT
Summary: In this story, you the reader will be able to ask me and my friends OC's some questions! The characters will aswer your questions to the best of their abilities. Have fun!





	1. Katsude "Katsu" Haan

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters will be character descriptions, so you get to understand them a bit.

Name: Katsude Mina Haan

Nickname: Katsu

Age: 26

Gender: Non-Binary

Appearance: They wear a white tank top, with a leather biker jacket. They have short brown hair that’s cut to their chin in the back, but the front to strands go to their chest. They wear a black collar (Dog collar), black finger-less gloves, and black heeled boots. As well as a white bandage that covers her left eye. Their eyes are red.

Likes: Drinking, Horror movies, gore, driving their motorcycle , staying up all night, working in their workshop.

Dislikes Their parents, Rom-Coms, Large groups, plastic people/ Fake people, others interrupting their work, dogs.

Background/important info: When they were 10 their parents left them, taking their younger brother with them. After their family left they started to get into more fights and become more introverted in school. They were constantly bullied for having Kleptomania, and were body shamed for their curves and large chest. After high school, they got a motorcycle and a scholarship for engineering. They were able to get surgery to fix some of their scars and making their chest flat. They still have many scars from their old fights. One of them being a long scar under their right eye, and many small ones on their fingertips and hands. Their knuckles are scratched up and busted from punching brick walls, which they’ll do when irritated. They have a few tribal tattoos, one being on their left upper arm, another being a band around their right ankle. They also have a parole officer… They may have gone to jail, 1 or 2 times. So they try to stay out of bar fights, or anything like that, but they fail most of the time.


	2. Avenell "Aven" Smitth

Name: Avenell Smitth

Nickname: Aven

Age: 26

Gender: Female

Appearance:  She has long (middle of the back), mostly light pink, hair with blonde ends. Her eye is dark grey, but not dark enough to look black. Her "soulmate eye" is red. She wears a light blue cut-off top that hangs off the shoulders. She also wears white pants and a small necklace with a cat bead/charm. (despite the fact she doesn’t like cats) Sometimes she wears her hair up in a bun or a half bun.

Likes:  Colorful things, food (mostly macarons), dogs, poetry, people, cartoons

Dislikes: Loud or sudden noises, cats, blood, seeing anyone upset

Background/Important info: When she was younger, she kept to herself up until high school. During high school, she tried to be friends with everyone and still tries in college. She got an emotional support dog named Puff during her last year of high school. She is currently working to get a degree in psychology. She is very energetic but has mood swings often. They normally consist of suddenly going from happy to being upset and on the brink of tears. She refuses to drink unless someone gives her a good reason. She tends to do what people say in fear of them not liking her anymore. She works part-time at a small cafe down the road and part-time at the animal hospital.


	3. Miranol "Mira" Crystoma

Name: Miranol Crystoma

Nickname: Mira

Age: 28

Gender: Female

Appearance: Her hair is shoulder length, and is a light brown with purple streaks. Her eyes are a emerald green. She wears a dark red lipstick, as well as a dark blue eye shadow. She usually wears a pastel pink off the shoulder sweater dress that has long sleeves and ends at the knees, white leggings, black mary janes, and a black choker.

Likes: Being with Katsu, Partying, winter, coffee, watching movies

Dislikes: Other people being with Katsu, Summer, Staying inside all day, Working

Background/important info: When Mira was in school, she was always dating someone each week, but when she met Katsu in 8th grade, she changed. She stopped dating and started to fall for Katsu, then when they got together, Mira became obsessive and protective f Katsu, as well as clingy. She's now taking a degree in theater, and from time to time, she will hangout with Katsu in either her house or in Katsu's apartment. She'll sometimes stay in her class to work on props.


End file.
